


Three Hearts

by AU_Queen



Series: RWBY Rare Pair Week 2018 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day Two, F/F, Fashion Babes, Soulmate AU, lots of stuff happens at the beach, model!weiss, not angsty though, rwby rare pair week, rwbyrarepairweek, ship name:, weiss’ father makes one sort of appearance and it’s only to be a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: It was there to meet her after every shower and every morning. A hole on her left side, and on her right a bright red heart...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this au isn't mine. The idea is from NHarmonic, with their Johnlock story, My Heart on Your Sleeve, which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284900/chapters/21041426.  
> If you like Johnlock, or maybe if you're just looking for something different, go and check it out! It's really good!

It was there to meet her after every shower and every morning. A hole on her left side, and on her right a bright red heart with a big snowflake that crossed over the blue border of the heart to mark her skin. Having a heart or a hole on your upper chest wasn’t odd. Everyone had one. But that was the thing. Everyone had  _ one _ . A heart or a hole. People didn't have both. A bajillion people have lived and died, and each had been born with either a heart or a hole. That was just how the world worked.

Yet there Coco was, with both. A heart  _ and _ a hole.

It had been like this since she was thirteen. She still remembers waking up that morning, and running to check the mirror. Her mother said that the mark or wound would appear sometime between thirteen and fifteen. Since the day she turned thirteen, she had checked every morning. Finally, two and a half months after her thirteenth birthday, she looked into the mirror and saw them. It surprised her that both a mark and wound had appeared. When she showed her mother and father, they were at a loss. The heart didn’t match the hole, so it wasn’t like she was her own soulmate. And the only thing they could find on the internet was a singular forum on ‘multiple soulmates’. Her parents weren’t against the thought, and neither was she, so the topic was dropped after that. Coco wasn’t really interested in finding her soulmate after that, anyhow. Most of the reason she had been so excited to for her mark/wound to show up was the curiosity of it all, anyhow.

That had been years ago, now. She was pushing twenty five and still hadn’t found either of her soulmates. It still didn’t bother her, though. While part of her wanted to find her soulmate, she knew they would come to her when the time was right. Coco was a patient person, and she was content to wait.

 

The day was warm and sunny. This was one of Coco’s favourite places to walk. The scent of the ocean and pizza heavy in the air. The sound of her converse hitting the wood of the boardwalk. It was early, so there wasn't a lot of people out. And most of the people who were out at this hour were already on the beach.

Her mind was on soulmates again. For some reason it had been wandering there a lot this week. It wasn’t like she was desperate, but some part of her really felt like she’d meet them soon. She was confident in it, and the thought made her slightly nervous. Why that was, she wasn’t sure. It wasn’t a worry about whether or not they would work. If they didn’t work in a romantic relationship, she was fine with that. They could still be friends, unless they were an asshole. The question of gender didn’t bother her. She’d always known she was bisexual, and her parents were fine with it as well. So where did the nervousness stem from?

A blur of someone on roller skates barely registered in the back of her mind before she was on her ass.

“I am so sorry,” the person was telling her as they reached down to pull her up. Coco blinked up at her to get her mind back on track. It was a girl, bright green eyes looking at her in worry. She grabbed the stranger’s hand so they could help her to her feet. “I don’t normally lose my groove like tha-” The girl cut herself off, attention now fully on their joined hands. Her eyes follow the stranger’s and she doesn’t understand at first. Then a heart races down Neon’s arm, across their shared hands, and up her own arm. They slowly meet each other’s eyes after that.

“I’m Neon.” The girl told her, wonder in her voice.

“Coco.” She replied.

It took minutes before either girl moved,  and longer before they finally released hands.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A good year passed.

Coco had learned soon after that first meeting that Neon also had both a heart and a wound. Though Neon’s heart had filled Coco, Coco’s heart still sat on her chest and Neon’s wound still sat empty. Still, it was okay. They loved each other, and that was all that truly mattered to either of them.

They were staying at Neon’s family’s beach house for their one year anniversary. The family meeting had taken place a month into the relationship, and both girls were glad that it went well. Both families not only liked the other girl, but also the other family. It had made them both smile, seeing them interacting with each other.

“Where are the towels?” Neon poked her head threw the bedroom door and Coco chuckled.

“This is your house. Shouldn’t you know by now?” Coco asked her without turning around. She could see her frown in the mirror’s reflection.

“It’s my  _ family’s _ , not mine.”

“Still,” Coco smiled. Neon had a tendency of losing track of things. It amused her, even if she wasn’t much better. “They’re in the hall cupboard.”

“Thank you!” Neon sang as she left to grab them.

Coco let her attention wander back to the heart under her hand. The heart Neon gave her always seemed to be warm, while her own chilled the skin around it. Bright red peeked out from under her fingers. All of the hearts had a base of bright red, no one was sure why. She moved her hand to see the brown target on the upper right corner of the heart.

“You ready?” Neon called to her from the living room.

“Give me a sec!” Coco called back. With one last look, she adjusted her swim top and walked out the door.

 

The day was warm and sunny. Cool water lapped at their feet as they walked down the beach, hand in hand. Neon was laughing, bright and sweet, at something she had said when Coco spotted something out the corner of her eye. When she turned, Neon followed her gaze.

Down the beach stood two guys with cameras and a girl. They were taking pictures of her, and Coco knew the flash was likely what got her attention. But it felt like something more. A glance at Neon told her she felt it too. Sunlight bounced off the girl’s hair as they silently watched her. A good minute probably passed before the girl suddenly looked at them. Even from where Coco stood, she could see the look in her eyes. Something longing and pleading.

It had her moving before she could really think about it.

Neon followed her back down the shoreline. She wasn’t sure what got Neon to follow, though. Was she simply following her out of instinct? Or did she also see that look in the girl’s eyes, and had now found herself almost trapped in her gaze- walking toward the girl as a sailor would follow a siren. The girl’s eyes followed their movements. When they got close enough, they could hear one of the cameramen berating her for it.

“My friends are here now, I have to go,” the girl told them hastily before grabbing walking away. When Coco and Neon just stood there, frozen, she turned back to them with her hands on her hips. “Well, come on. Didn’t we have to be somewhere?” The look she gave them was pointed. Neon shook herself from her shock first.

“Yeah, of course,” Neon replied and followed her, Coco close behind. No one spoke again until they were sure they were out of earshot.

“Thank you for the save,” the girl smiled at them. “My name’s Weiss.”

“Neon.”

“Coco. What were you doing out there, anyway?”

“I’m a model for my father’s stupid company,” Weiss huffed.

“But you don’t want to be?” Coco asked.

“No,” Weiss answered, a faraway look in her eye. “I want to find my soulmates and travel the world.”

Coco’s brain stuttered on the word ‘soulmates’. Soulmates, as in multiple. But the conversation continued, and she pushed it to the side for the moment.

“Why don’t you tell him that?” Neon asked with a frown.

“Trying to tell that man anything is like trying to tell a brick wall to move. You can say the words all you want, but it’ll never happen.”

“Sure it will,” Coco said. “You just have to push. It may be difficult, there’s a chance it could hurt, but even brick walls move with enough force.”

“I guess,” Weiss said, but her brow was crinkled in worry and her gaze was on the shifting sand under their feet.

“Hey, don’t worry.” Coco went to touch Weiss’ shoulder, but changed her mind and drew back. Weiss hadn’t even offered her hand when introductions had been done, so she likely didn’t want to be touched in the moment. “You have us now. We’ll help you, right Neon?” She caught the gaze of her girlfriend, who nodded immediately.

“Right.”

“Okay,” Weiss’ voice was small. Her eyes flickered between Neon and Coco. Both girls smiled at her reassuringly, and she spoke with more conviction. “Yeah. Let’s do it.” And she dug her phone out of her purse. In less than a minute she had thrown the phone down into the sand. She took a deep shuddering breath. Then she dusted herself off, picked her phone up, wiped the sand from it, and stood up straight. She seemed calm and collected, despite the flashes of emotions in her eyes. When everything in her finally seemed to settle into acceptance, she spoke again. “He says I’m no longer family.”

“Oh! I’m so so-” Coco starts to say, but Weiss holds up her hand to stop her.

“It’s okay. I was never truly family anyway.” Weiss smiled. “It’s actually nice to know exactly where I stand now, anyhow.”

Coco and Neon looked at each other. They didn’t truly understand. But both of them came from really supportive families, and they could see that wasn’t something Weiss had. So they simply shared her smile and nodded. With time, they’d learn to understand.

“Now let’s go,” Weiss said, and grabbed their wrists. All three girls gasped as something that wasn’t there before clicked. They stared at the points of contact connecting them. Stared as a heart traveled from Weiss and up Neon’s arm. As Coco’s heart traveled to it’s place on Weiss. All three released a collective breath when it had ended.

“So we’re all…” Weiss trailed off.

“Soulmates,” Coco finished for her. A stretch of silence followed, though with Neon no silence lasted long.

“Looks like! C’mon, let’s head back to the house so I can facetime my parents, they’ll be so happy!” And Neon took their still linked hands to pull them up the beach, toward the houses. Coco smiled back at Weiss, who returned it.

 

The second Neon and Coco’s families found out about what Weiss’ father had done, she was welcomed into each family with open arms. And each family was ecstatic when they learned she was their respective daughter’s soulmate.


End file.
